skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Uprising
Skylanders: Uprising is a fan game created by ZapNorris, to be released in the year 2018. Story It has been 10,000 years since yo mama was defeated at my house, and Skylands has been at peace. But now a new villain, Judge big daddy, has risen, and banished all the Skylanders to the Outlands! Now, your old and new Skylanders must join forces to Defeat Judge Oblivion and stop him from destroying Skylands! Characters and Reposes For each original element, there is now 5 new cores and 2 new reposes. For light and dark, there are 3 new cores and 1 reposes. Magic ------ *Ring Leader (Core) *Puttysher (Core) *Croak And Dagger (Core) *Dopeamine (Core) *Poker Joker (Core) *Inferno Spyro (S4) *Goliath Dune Bug (S2) Tech ------ *Blastoff (Core) *Grinder (Core) *Pogo (Core) *Spillgore (Core) *Spy Five (Core) *Sniper Trigger Happy (S4) *Dyna-Mighty Boomer (S2) Water ------ *Slammerhead (Core) *Rainstorm (Core) *Bubble Buster (Core) *Chilly Dog (Core) *Rascool (Core) *Frozen Chill (S3) *Power Surge Zap (S3) Undead ------ *Dubskull (Core) *Frankenshock (Core) *Chuckles (Core) *Shreddy Bear (Core) *Grave Digger (Core) *Master Chef Ghost Roaster (S2) *Gladiator Chop Chop (S4) Life ------ * Decycle (Core) * Tomahawk (Core) * Cherry Bomb (Core) * Nut Job (Core) * Growdent (Core) * Assassin Stealth Elf (S4) * Weaponary Zook (S3) Air ------ * Skyshot (Core) * Airswine (Core) * Stormurai (Core) * Windwool (Core) * Chiclaw (Core) * Vortex Jet Vac (S4) * Shockwave Sonic Boom (S3) Earth ------ * Rock Star (Core) * Flute Brute (Core) * Terradactyl (Core) * Cliffhanger (Core) * Fault Line (Core) * Jurassic Dino-Rang (S2) * Pandemonium Fist Bump (S2) Fire ------ * Fraiju (Core) * Matchstrike (Core) * Santa Anna (Core) * Searshark (Core) * Hot Rod (Core) * Magma Monster Eruptor (S4) * Derby Trail Blazer (S2) Light ------ * Sun Block (Core) * Light Speed (Core) * Projector (Core) * mirror Spotlight (S2) Dark ------ * Hattrap (Core) * Hypno (Core) * Maelstrom (Core) * Shadow claw Blackout (S2) Story For as long as the universe has existed, There has been a creature known as Judge Oblivion. Judge Oblivion is a spiritual monster, striding the universe, wielding his massive hammer, The Worldkiller. He knows all about every galaxy, planet, star, sun, and creature. But a long time ago, Eon had made a pact with Judge Oblivion: To keep the Core of Light in-tact and stable. but when the Light and Dark elements were discovered, this pact had been broken. Judge Oblivion had given Eon and the Skylanders 3 days to balance the new elements and core, or else he will destroy all of Skylands. However, they had failed, and Judge Oblivion killed Eon, banished the Skylanders, and left Skylands in ruin. Now a new generation will rise. Find the old Skylanders, and end the judge's reign. Levels # The Uprising- Find your way out of the outlands! # Boomtown- Meet up with Flynn in boomtown to start the uprising! # Ancient Ruins- Recover the book of elements from Eon's Ruins! # The Jungle Of Truth- Bring the book to the Temple of secrets to discover light and dark! # Konverting Kaos- Find kaos, and get him on your side for good! # Cloud Central Starion- The pegasi say they know a thing or two about light! # Arkeyan Vault- Blobbers has led you to the Arkeyan Vault, where you will find the Light elemental source. # Darkenss Falling- Rescue Tessa to find out about the dark source. # Woodburrow Under Fire- Defend woodburrow with all you've got! # Academy Defense- The academy is under attack too! (in This level, you find the hidden time machine.) # Flashback Fields- Go back to where it all began, to stop it from ending! # Time Travel Tour- Now you must stop the Jury of elements from finding the dark source! # Mabu Defense Force HQ- The mabu defense force has also been wrecked, but Blobbers has found the dark source... # The Oracle's Demise- !'MAJOR FAKE SPOILERS! '''In this Level, it is revealed That judge obilvion is someone you used to know.. # Judge and Jury- Destroy the jury of elements to get to the Judge! # Order In the Court!- Defeat Judge Oblivion and find out who he is! !!!!'MAJOR MAJOR FAKE SPOILERS!!!! '''Judge Oblivion is revealed to be Hugo! He found an ancient mask and has become an all powerful being, sick of hiding! # Pirate Seas (AP) # Darklight Crypt (AP) # Empire Of Ice (AP) # Dragon's Peak (AP) # Tower Of Time (AP) # Sheep Wreck Islands (AP) # Nightmare Express (AP) # Mirror Of Mystery (AP) # Sunscraper Spire (AP) # Midnight Museum (AP) # Troll Factory (AP) # Atlantic Palace (AP) # Creepy Circus (AP) # Graveyard Of Dreams (AP) Starter Packs The starter pack will Include- * Rock Star * Sun Block * Hattrap * Game * Uprising Portal (Required) * Poster * Cards and Codes * Card Game Playsheet and Rulebook In Game Variants the following in game variants will be included in skylanders: uprising. (WORK IN PROGRESS) Nitro Hot Rod Merry Airswine Legendary Sun Block Legendary Hattrap Nitro Lightspeed Category:Games Category:ZapNorris